tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Author
A lot of people think that they are great authors. Over half of these people are only okay-good. This is not only a camp where people are getting their writing skills improved but they are competing to be the best author. (For anybody wondering, this should be on the fanfiction wiki, but Redflare won't let me.) Ask any questions on the talk page. How it works 1. First I'll construct two teams. 2. The teams compete in challenges. i.e. Write a fan-fiction where Heather mauls a bear. OR Write a romantic story with Ezekiel invovled. 3. The winning team gets INVINCIBILITY!!!!! 4. The losing team will have a BoW (Best of the worst) that will nominate two people for elimination. The BoW will explain their choices. 5. The two people will say why they deserve to stay, and answer any questions Nalyd has for them. 6. Somebody is eliminated. 7. Repeat steps 2-6. 8. When there are five people left, there will be one team. (The Best-Sellers) 9. There will be a BoB (Best of the Best) thatw ill nominate two people. 10. It is also possible that nobody will be BoW or BoB and the team will have to all agree on who to nominate. Authors Writing Gophers Ricky490 (Bring the challenges on, I am born to be a great author and I'm determined to win it) TDI19 (Hey guys, you have not seen me write anything yet, so I may be a dark horse in this competition!) Codaa5 (I haven't written much but when I do it will be off the HOOK!) Usitgz(I've either been sick or at basketball for the past 5 days hopefully I can write) Tdi( Im good at writing on paper, but the computer is a whole other story. At least I dont stink, so I might do good) Typing Bass sorreltail18(i enjoy to write stories. I wrote many comics and stories (realted to the warrior series and TDI) i have a great imagination and i will write anything about tdi if you want me !!!!) Zakkoroen (I'll give it a try.) Ezekielguy (I really like to write. I became famous at my school for writing a class comic book about a college student who had super mutant mustard powers.) thebiggesttdifan (I once transcripted the dodgeball episode of TDI. I really love writing!) tdifan1234(I wrote the dock of shame stories for Noah and Courtney on the tdi fanfic wiki and I can edit stuff. English is my fave subject in school, so I love doing this type of stuff) Progress Table Found here! Week 1 Chat Nalyd Renrut: Welcome to Total Drama Author! Usitgz: Hey guys! Tdifan1234: This is a really good idea! Nalyd Renrut: Good stories so far! Ricky490: What does thebiggesttdifan's story have anything to do with Playa Des Loser theme? Tdifan1234: Idk but, Happy Super Bowl! :-D thebiggesttdifan: Sorry...I forgot to read the part about Playa De Losers. It's amazing how much four words can change the setting of a story. Nalyd Renrut: I will allow you to change your story. If you don't that story will receive no points. Nalyd Renrut: It's Tuesday, people. Hurry! Nalyd Renrut: Tomorrow morning I will lock the page and score the stories. Codaa5: Got mine done right on time! Nalyd Renrut: Good job guys, I hope the last two people write stories, then I can judge all ten stories! Zakkoroen:I hope my team can pull through! Ricky490: TDI19 and TDI, come and make your stories or our team will lose. Zakkoroen:Is.. is my team WINNING?!? Nalyd Renrut: I can't wait to see who wins and who CRACKS UNDER THE PRESSURE! (Sorry, Chris/Izzy moment....) Tdifan1234: wooo! go bass Sorreltail18- GOOD LUCK AND GO BASS !!!!! TDI19: Hey guys, my story is almost done. I think it is amazing how some stories you really have to think about, and some just flow right out of you! Zakkoroen:I think that I'm one of my team's best players. I am also a good debater, which might help me if I am a target for elimination. GO BASS! WE ARE WINNING! Nalyd Renrut: Zak, you're skills to debate may save you. (Not saying you are a target) Some people with the lowest score might stay, while a higher scorer might go because of a bad reason to stay. Srorreltail18: do you guys like my story Tdifan1234: yeah! its good! Do you guys like mine? Sorreltail18: I love yours! I had to think the heather getting mauled by a bear Zakkoroen:If I had to vote for anyone, unfortunately, I'd vote for Ezekielguy, since his story's still not up. Nalyd Renrut: I hope he posts it, but chances are he won't. TDI19: I really hope you guys like my story. I worked really hard on it. For as long as I stay in the game, I will probably write novel-length stories. LOL!!! XD!!! Nalyd Renrut: I have locked the page and I am starting the judging. The page is unlocked. Please only edit the chat section. I will do the winning team thing later. Bye! Who won challenge one? I hope the Bass did! Zakkoroen:Ezekielguy had better come up with a miracle or he's out... Nalyd Renrut: I hope he's okay. Zakkoroen:When do we assume he's not gonna answer? Ricky490: Can we eliminated Ezekielguy already? He's not going to respond. Nalyd Renrut: Important info: Sunday through Thursday is writing days. No stories after Thursday. Friday I will decide elimination, and Saturday is for teams to prepare. Ricky490: What's the theme? And will Ezekielguy (whose not responding for being the final 2 elimination) be eliminated already? Nalyd Renrut: Fine! I will make the decision but the new week won't start until Sunday. Challenge 1 This week's challenge is a playa des losers story. You must write about one or more characters at playa des losers. They have to be from the original TDI, and it can't be written as a script. You will be judged on grammar, and creativity. The stoires are due by February 5. Ricky490's Story Cody Wants a Girlfriend! Cody was at Playa Des Losers, he was as good as new after getting mauled by the bear in the paintball deer episode. Cody was looking at Geoff and Bridgette making out and then looking at Trent and Lindsay and then Harold and Leshawna. "Oh, why I wish I have a girlfriend?" Cody replied in grief. Cody asked Harold to come here, "Hey, Harold, could you come here for a second?" Harold came to Cody, "You know you got your girlfriend, Leshawna there right" Cody replied. "Yeah" Harold replied. "Well, how do you get a girlfriend" Cody replied wanting to know badly. "Well, I got my Leshawna by writing a great poem. Maybe you should try making a poem to a girl and maybe she will like it" Harold replied. "OK" Cody replied, it was 1 hour later it here is what he got: Hey Girl You Make my Heart Curl You know you are sweet From your head to your feet Your light as a dove And I feel like I'm in love Sincerely, Cody Cody handed it to every girl on Playa Des Losers and every girl rejected it (every girl except one.) It was Beth, she thought it was sweet. "Ah, Cody" she replied. And Cody blushed and soon maked out. "My job is done" Harold replied leaving the scene. Review: I enjoyed reading this one. You based it at Playa des Losers, and it was quite creative. You're constant use of the word "replied" was your only issue. You're score is '''8.5/10' TDI19's Story It is very long- 3 pages on Microsoft Word!!! '''The Zoo Comes To Wawanakwa' Summary Owen uses his money to go to the zoo, and then Harold brings it to Playa Des Losers! Story The day after the finale of Total Drama Island, 21 of the campers were hanging out at Playa Des Losers. Gwen, Trent, and Leshawna were just hanging out and talking. Heather was meeting with a salesman from a company that has a hair care line to help grow hair back. Katie and Sadie were admiring Justin, and Noah was trying to read, but was being annoyed about the constant “EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE”ing that was continuously going on next to him. Izzy went on and on about the alien planet she was once brought to after being abducted. “Yeah, these little green and brown creatures with long blue ears and big feet abducted me and took me to their planet, SCHANOOGWART. There they harvest lime green marshmallows. Yeah. Uh-huh! Pretty crazy,” she said while giggling. Eva and Cody, who were listening, just stared at her with confusion. Duncan was playing basketball with Tyler and DJ, and Courtney was strangling Harold with his own underwear. Geoff and Bridgette were, surprisingly, making out in the hot tub. Ezekiel had just gotten in, and was watching the couple rather sadly, obviously hoping that he could have a girlfriend. Lindsay was explaining directions to Beth, who was getting a facial from a Chef, much to his dismay. “Beth, north is nice because it starts with “N”, and also because Santa lives there, and he is really nice. He makes toys for everyone!!!” “Thank you for telling me that, Lindsay,” said Beth. Owen had decided to go off to the zoo, to spend some of his prize money there looking at the animals. Once free from Courtney’s grasp, Harold wanted to bring the zoo to Playa Des Losers. He e-mailed them, and they quickly responded, saying, “yes.” Overnight, Owen did not return, and the others were getting concerned. The next day, the zoo arrived. The zoo was full of animals, and all of the campers actually wanted to see them. Lindsay remarked, “There are lions, and tigers, and bears!” “Oh my!” Beth finished. Katie and Sadie actually spent more time looking at the animals than Justin for a change. “EEEEEE!!!” Sadie said. “I love, love, LOVE dolphins” “Oh yeah, me too!!!” Katie replied. “EEEEEEEEE!!!!” “EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” the two of them screeched in unison. “Oh will you ever just SHUT UP!!!!” Noah screamed. “Are you guys like deaf? Have you ever actually heard yourself ‘EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!’?” “Yes we have, know-it-all,” said Sadie. “Well, it is no shock you two love dolphins,” Noah retorted. Leshawna was walking to the back of the cages and saw Owen locked up in one. “Uhhh…. Owen. What are you doin’ in that cage?” “Well,” Owen said, “It is a long story. You see, I brought Mr. Coconut’s cousin’s roommate’s best friend’s other best friend’s uncle’s pets, Coco and Nutzo to the zoo. I accidently dropped Coco into the penguin pool, so Nutzo and I jumped in to save him. The three of us had such a great time in there that we stayed for a whole seven hours, thirty-seven minutes, and three point one four two six eight five seconds. We played a lot of “Duck, Duck, Penguin”!!! Anyway, we spent so long in there that the zoo guards had to extract us, and thinking that we were wild animals, they put the three of us into this cage. Then we were brought here!” “Wait, does that mean that you are still talking to coconuts?” asked Leshawna. “Yes, here is Coco,” said Owen, as he held up a light brown coconut with long green hair. “Here is Nutzo.” Owen held up a dark brown coconut with no hair, and a face made out of pineapple. “He is piney!” “Great for you, Owen,” said Leshawna, who was looking like she regretted asking the question. Lindsay was going around thinking how horrible it must be to these animals that they are always locked up. So, she quickly went, from cage to cage, opening them, except for the dolphins, with whom Katie and Sadie were communicating with. The animals stampeded out into Playa Des Losers. They trampled over half the campers, and the other ones climbed into the trees. Lindsay, realizing what horror she had just unveiled onto the Wawanakwa region of Canada (somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario), screamed and chased after a tiger, to grab it by its’ tail. She did successfully, but the result was that the tiger was chasing her. After the plethora of zoo animals ran through the whole island, Chris finally intervened. He brought in the RCMP to help capture all the animals, and they got most of them. All that was left was the tiger. The only unscathed campers were Harold, Leshawna, Katie, Sadie, Bridgette, Geoff, Lindsay (who managed to escape from the tiger before), and Owen (who was still locked up in the cage). Katie and Sadie were no use as they just kept admiring the dolphins. Neither were Bridgette and Geoff; all they did was make out. Obviously, Owen would not be that helpful either. So, it was down to Lindsay, Leshawna, and Harold. Leshawna seemed to be the only one who could get this tiger back to its’ cage. Lindsay was still a little scared of it, and Harold was still Harold. The three went out to search for it. Leshawna climbed into a tree to get an aerial view of the scene. Unfortunately for her, the branch she was on broke, and she fell right on to the tiger’s back. The tiger was now very mad, and started running like crazy, all the while trying to throw Leshawna off its’ back. And it did. Leshawna went flying into the lake. When she came back up from the water, she screamed, “OHHHH! That tiger has messed with the wrong sister, and it better be ready for a world of pain!” Harold found the tiger, and started using his wilderness skills to capture it. It did not go so well. Harold was found unconscious near the campfire pit two hours later. Lindsay was sitting in the woods, painting her nails, with her new replacement limited edition nail polish. She was sitting on a rock, painting her nails. She was exhausted from all of the running and screaming she had done recently. She then remembered how all of this chaos was her fault, and she stood up, saying, “I am responsible for this, and I’ll fix this problem!” Lindsay spent one hour searching the island, and finally found the tiger at the top of the cliff. She got up there and called to it, “Here, doggy ⎯ uhh, kitty, kitty!” The tiger looked at her with its’ teeth bared, and Lindsay suddenly felt a shockwave of tension and nervous energy surge through her body⎯like getting a huge static shock. She thought carefully about what to do, backing away very slowly. She finally said, “Drawing a blank!” She got closer to the edge of the cliff, and had an idea. She showed the tiger her bright pink nails, and those captured the feline’s attention. It roared softly and hapily. Lindsay then realized it was a girl tiger, and went over to it, and started painting its’ nails. The tiger easily let her, and the two of them spent some girl time together. Finally the RCMP swooped in, and was able to take the tiger to the zoo, and Lindsay back to Playa Des Losers. Thankfully, the rampaging animals did not do any damage, and were all taken back to the zoo. Lindsay was commended for her efforts in making the tiger happy, as it turns out that she was a very sad, lonely tiger. Her reward was that she got to keep the tiger, who was named “Jenna”, as a pet, after Total Drama Action. Everyone admired Lindsay for her bravery, and were all very shocked that she managed to do what she had done. Even Leshawna was happy for her, and forgiving to Jenna. Everyone was glad the drama was over for the day, and they went to sleep. The only thing was this strange feeling that everyone had that they had forgotten something. Let’s just say, that night, Owen slept in a cage outside, and was very cold, even with Mr. Coconut’s cousin’s roommate’s best friend’s other best friend’s uncle’s pets, Coco and Nutzo. (Don’t worry, they were all released the next morning.) THE END!!! Review: ''Katie and Sadie are descendants of dolphins??? 10/10!!!!!!!!'' Codaa5's Story (May be short, did this at last second!) DJ's First Kiss ---------------- DJ had just stepped off the boat and onto the nice concrete of Playa Des Losers. Katie was staring at him for some time, DJ wasn't paying attention as he was talking to Justin. "Sadie, I don't think I like Justin anymore." Said Katie. Sadie gasp's. "How can you not like him, He's soooo.... dreamy!". "Cause I just don't! I like DJ. And that's that!" whispered Katie. "But..." Sadie replied. Katie got off her seat and walked up to DJ and Justin. "Hey DJ, can I talk to you?" said Katie. "Yea, one moment J-Dog" replied DJ. "No problemo man!" said Justin. Katie had led DJ away from the group and started to talk to him. "I'm kind of afraid to say this but I like you DJ..." said Katie with a small frown on her face. DJ stood at her with his eyes opened wide. "I kinda like you too." replied DJ. They both smiled and started to kiss. "Way to go love-couple." Said Noah, Katie and DJ began pelting him with coconuts. DJ and Katie lived happily ever after. The End! Review:'' Oh Noah, will you ever learn? Anyway, very well done. 9/10'' Usitgz's Story A Love Renewed When Duncan stepped of the boat and onto Playa Des Losers, he wasn't expecting what came next. He said, "Wow, what a nice little place you guys got here." "I know right, dude," Geoff said. Duncan saw Cody playing frisbee with Tyler, Leshawna and Trent talking to each other, and Ezekiel in the hot tub with Geoff and Bridgette. He saw Noah, Justin, Izzy, Katie and Sadie swimming in the pool. He saw Courtney and asked, "What's up Hottie." "I still don't like you, you know," Courtney replied "Yeah right, wanna make out in the bushes," Duncan answered "Ewwwwww, gross!" Courtney said "What do you mean by gross?" Duncan asked "Not in a gay way, Ewwwwwwwwwww!" Courtney answered Duncan & Courtney started to make out and lived happily for the rest of the Playa Des Losers stay. The End! Review: ''Nice story, excellent grammar. 9.3/10'' Tdi's Story Heathers Rage (Under construction) Review:'' I was looking forward to this story. 0/10'' Sorreltail18's Story Izzy and her new Friend (the introduction) Even though Izzy never came of the island (1st time- the RCMP chased her and the 2nd time- she threw some smoke bomb) she still went to Playa des loser (whatever that place is called). "Hey everybody!", she announced as she went to the loser place. Some "ex-campers" gasped while some said, "oh no!" because they new she was going to be insane! (now the story!) Izzy was gone for quite awhile. Some campers got very worried. "Where did Izzy go?" asked Leshawna. Campers searched but in the distance Cody spotted her. "Hey, I see Izzy... with...uhh....", he said but he looked closely and he ran and hid. Katie looked also. " Izzy has a bear?!?"Katie exclaimed. Izzy ran down with her bear near the pool where Bridgette and Geoff were making out. " You guys gotta check out my new friend... Fuzzy", Izzy said. "A b-b-bear" stammered Leshawna. "Duh... why did you think it was a wolf or a penguin or something?" Izzy joked. "You are really insane Izzy" Duncan said. Before the Finals for TDI Izzy spent a lot of time with "Fuzzy". Cody spent lots of time hiding and many campers minded their own buisness. One night, Izzy forgotted to give her bear some fish before she went to bed. Her bear was really cranky that night. As Heather walked to go use the bathroom Izzy's bear attacked her, pulling out the "non-shaved"hair parts of her head. The results was Heather got a wig while Izzy had to give up the bear. THE END Review: ''Nice story. I don't think "forgotted" is a word, however. 8.5/10'' Zakkoroen's Story The First One Off: Ezekiel's Tale Ezekiel stepped off the rickitty boat that belched smoke into the air. He looked around at the fabulous resort that greeted him. He was confused. "This doesn't look like my house, eh," he said, rubbing the stumps of facial hair on his chin. "Of course it ain't!" Yelled the scowling man that drove the boat. "This is Playa Des Losers, where you and all the other LOSERS will be stayin' 'till the contest ends!" Ezekiel contemplated this. "And right now, I have it all to myself?" He asked Chef Hatchet. "Yeah, sure, whatever," Chef grumbled as the Boat o Losers pulled away. "Sweet! I've never been to a resort, eh!" Ezekiel yelled at the top of his lungs. "What should I do first? Oh! I know! The POOL!" Ezekiel changed into his bathing suit as quick as he could. He stayed in the pool for five entire hours. Subsequently, he found a great room and broke in his possessions. He spent the next two days playing and romping around on the resort. One day, Chris came to him and took him into a theater room that Ezekiel had never seen before. "This is where the losers will watch the latest episodes of TDI," Chris explained. "Right now, you're going to watch episode three! I'm thinking of calling it 'The Big Sleep,' " Chris chuckled. Ezekiel watched. He saw, with dismay, that his team lost. Again. He watched with horror as Eva walked down the Dock of Shame. "Oh, please, no. Anyone but her. ANYONE BUT HER!!!!" Ezekiel screamed, remembering how Eva had strangled him for making sexist comments. As the Boat of Losers pulled into the dock of Playa des Losers, Ezekiel dreaded what was to come. The End. Review: ''Nice, witty and funny.' 9/10' Ezekielguy's Story this is a story about what happened to the cast of TDI and TDA five years after the series. '''Review: 'Bummer, no story = no points.' ''0/10' Tdifan1234's Story (it's kinda short, but get over it.) '''Courtney attempts to kill Harold' Courtney was waiting for Harold to arrive at Playas Des Losers. The other night, she found out that Harold switched the votes and she was furious. When Harold got off of the Boat of Losers, Courtney was waiting for him with a baseball bat in her hand. “I was waiting for you…,” she said. Harold was scared and sorry at the same time. He said “I’m sorry, Courtney! Forgive me before I die!” She said “I’ll never forgive you! I could have won this thing!” “You’re here! You lost! Get over it!” Noah said to Courtney. She then knocked Noah out with the baseball bat. Courtney then chased Harold around Playas De Losers with a baseball bat until the episode No pain, No game aired. When Duncan said, “I miss you, babe,” in the confessional, Courtney then stopped and said, “Awwww, he does care! I miss you, too!” Noah said to Harold, “She does realize she’s talking to a Television set, right?” Harold said, “Don’t spoil it. She stopped chasing me!” After that, Courtney was never seen trying to kill Harold until the episode. Haute-Campture. The End. Review: ''Nice one. Muy bueno grammar!' 9/10' thebiggesttdifan's Story '''The Yo-Yo: A story of Tyler, Lindsay, and Justin ' One day Tyler was walking in Playa De Losers, long after Total Drama Island, bouncing a yo-yo when he saw Lindsay talking to someone.'' That’s unusual, he thought. I thought Lindsay moved.'' But Tyler tried to keep walking casually.'' Soon he saw who Lindsay was talking to. He grew into a deep rage and got so angry he nearly tied himself up in the yo-yo. It was the person who Lindsay had liked in Total Drama Action. Justin. ''Jus-tin. ''The name made Tyler cringe. It brought back a memory of the 1,000,000 dollar case quest. Then Lindsay brought back a memory of the talent show, the episode Justin got voted off. He kept thinking about his interactions with Justin and Lindsay until he got so angry with himself that he tied himself up in the yo-yo for real this time. He looked down at the yo-yo and fell down on the sidewalk. It wasn’t till then that Lindsay noticed him. She ran over to him, saying “Taylor!” ''Great, she doesn’t even remember MY name, ''thought Tyler.“Taylor! Did you meet my new boyfriend, Justin?” Justin glared at the no-skill jock, unsure what to think of him. “Justin! Uh, yeah, I remember him,” said Tyler, flopping around like a fish out of water. He didn’t think it could get much worse. But it could. Lindsay was still the dumbest girl ever. “Hey, Justin, this is my ex-boyfriend, Taylor,” she said. Justin gave a long, hard stare at Tyler, which spoiled his gorgeousness, then glanced down at Tyler’s yo-yo, clearly uncomfortable, and inquired, “Uh…mind if I untie your yo-yo?” Lindsay also glanced down at Tyler’s yo-yo, and asked, “Isn’t that the yo-yo we made out in?” Tyler quickly said, or tried to say, “Yes. Now, Justin, pretty-boy, whatever you want to be called, let me talk to Lindsay, or I’ll mess you up!”Justin tried with all his might to seem as beautiful as he could, and calmly said, “No.'”''' Tyler started biting the yo-yo, which Lindsay quickly screamed for him not to do. “Why?” asked Tyler. “I thought you didn’t care.” Lindsay smiled. “Dude, if I remembered that, would I not care?” Justin stood there, dumbfounded. “Well, I guess you would care,” answered Tyler. “Here, I’ll untie it for you,” offered Lindsay. “But—“ Justin protested, but he knew it wouldn’t work. Lindsay untied the yo-yo, and Tyler kissed her. Justin walked away, muttering to himself, “Well, I’d better go try and use my powers on Beth.” THE END Review: ''Unfortunately, this great story didn't follow the instructions. At least you wrote a story so.... 3/10 ''(Take it or leave it) And the winner is... The Writing Gophers got an average score of 7.36 The Typing Bass got an average of 5.9 Zakkoroen's Nomination Nalyd Renrut: Zakkoroen, please pcik two people on your team to nominate, and why. Zakkoroen: I vote Ezekielguy, because he never got his story up, and thebiggesttdifan, because he got the least points out of all the Bass. Nalyd Renurt: (Please don't do signature.) Okay then. Each one cans ay why they should stay. Guys, why should each of you stay? Ezekiel Guy Thebiggesttdifan Okay, I understand why you thought I should be eliminated. But the thing is, I probably got the least points just because I didn't write the Playa Des Losers thing. It was just one little slip up, and I promise that I'll fix it next time. Also, I'd really like to stay here. I'm really looking forward to getting to write these TDI stories and sharing them publicly. Please keep me in this game! The Decision Nalyd Renrut: (Feel free to discuss this in this subcategory) My decision is.... Thebiggesttdifan wil stay and so will Ezekielguy. I fear that because this was only the frist week, I might not make the right decision based on what I've seen so far. Ezekielguy, count your blessings. You dodged a bullet. Week 2 Chat Thebiggesttdifan: Will there be a double elimination this round? Nalyd Renrut: Maybe. Usitgz: We won! Zakkoroen:Hey guys, tell me what you think of my story on my talk page! Tdifan1234: Darn! Do I have to write another story 'cuz mine is basically just like Usitgz's. Nalyd Renrut: Great stories so far! Nalyd Renrut: Tomorrow I will judge. Zakkoroen:Ekekielguy is once again the only one on my team who doesn't have his story up. Nalyd Renrut: I will start judging now.' (BTW, it's my birthday!)' Ricky490: Happy birthday, Nalyd. You know tommorow is Friday the 13th, and it will be an unlucky day for one camper. Oh, did I saw happy birthday, Nalyd. Nalyd Renrut: Lol, it was. It is my bffl's birthday today. Tdifan1234: When will you post the next challenge? Challenge 2 This week's challenge is called Total Drama Fairytale. Take a fairy tale (i.e. 3 little pigs) and put TDI characters into it. You'll be judged on grammar, creativity, and if you were able to tell the story while using TDI character's personalities. Stories are due by Thursday, Ricky490's Story The Princess and the Pea In a village far, far, far, away, a long, long, long, long, long ago, there was a prince named Trent was looking for a princess, so her invited every girl to come to the palace and show there the perfect princess. All the girls (the 11 girls campers) came to the palace to prove they were the true princess. But there was one girl that caught Trent's eye, she was out of the ordinary, her name was Gwen. Trent treated all the girl to a feast, one girl named Heather was looking at Gwen and said, "What is that girl doing here the prince will never choose her?" Gwen heard this and felt that was the truth. And soon, almost left, then Trent went to Gwen and said, "Wait, it's night-time and all of you should have your sleep...." Everyone went to there bedrooms, "So I can prepare the test." Later, everyone went on there bed which had 100 mattress, when everyone was sleeping, Trent put a pea on the very bottom of every mattress, knowing that a princess can only sleep on a bed with no-lumps and so the girl who has trouble sleeping will be the one. Everyone was sleeping through the night (except for Gwen) who was having trouble sleeping at all, the pea in the mattress caused a lump that made Gwen unable to sleep. Later, that morning, Trent asked all the girls to wake up and tell how they slept, most of them said "Good", "The Best Night I've Ever Had Sleeping" or "Just Grand" but Gwen said she couldn't sleep at all, then Trent said that they found the true princess and soon, Gwen was the princess to Trent and they lived happily ever after. THE END! Review: ''Great story. Only issue was minor gramar. 9.5/10'' TDI19's Story Snow White and The Seven Dwarves (I changed mine) CAST: * Snow White- Bridgette * The Queen- Heather * The Magic Mirror on the Wall- Justin * The Prince- Geoff * Grumpy- Eva * Dopey- Lindsay * Sneezy- Cody * Doc- Noah * Happy- Katie * Sleepy- Owen * Bashful- Sadie * The Huntsman- Duncan THE STORY: Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess, named Snow Bridgette. She was the prettiest and fairest maiden in the land. Everyone loved the princess, everyone except the evil queen, Heather. Queen Heather was assured that she was the fairest in the land, and every day, she asked her magic mirror. “Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?” Now, the mirror, nicknamed Justin, was fairly conceded and obsessed with his floating face and hair. “Of course, I am, Your Majesty. Duh!” said the Mirror. “I am talking about humans, moron!” Queen Heather shouted at the Mirror. “Fine. I am still hot though. There is another who is the fairest in the land,” continued the Mirror, “and her name is Snow Bridgette. She has elegance, graciousness, and beauty.” “WHAT!!!!!” Queen Heather screamed in outrage. “Hey, I am just the talking mirror in the room,” said the Mirror, sarcastically. “I have an idea!!!” said the Queen, who started rushing off. Now, Snow Bridgette was spending a normal day in her castle tower, hoping and waiting for her one true prince to come to her. She went outside, and started nose whistling her favorite song. On his noble steed a short distance away, Prince Geoff, headed to the sound of the lovely nose whistling. Snow Bridgette attracted many animals to her with her beautiful song, and tripped over a deer, almost falling into the well. Once she regained her balance, she saw a reflection of a man behind her. She turned around, and she saw an evil looking man, with a green mohawk, and a knife. She screamed and ran. However, Duncan the Huntsman was faster. He cornered her at the edge of the forest, and was about to perform the dastardly deed, but could not. “Listen! The queen is looking for ways to kill you, because you are the fairest in the land,” said Duncan, “You should go to the woods, and hide somewhere secret, so she will never find you. Snow Bridgette ran and ran and ran, all through the night. She finally came to a small cottage, and headed inside. As there were seven small chairs, she assumed this was the house of seven young children. She noticed that the place was a mess, and started cleaning up. After hours of cleaning, she went upstairs to the bedroom, where she fell asleep. Meanwhile, the Prince was still searching for her, and the owners of this cottage were coming home. The supposed “children” were actually dwarves who worked in a nearby mine. There was Sneezy Cody, Dopey Lindsay, Happy Katie, Bashful Sadie, Sleepy Owen, Noah the Doc, and Grumpy Eva. When they arrived home, they were shocked to see their house so clean. They went upstairs to sleep, and found the princess in some of their beds. Grumpy Eva screamed, “WHAT!!!!! I hate intruders!” and started lunging for Snow Bridgette. Noah the Doc was able to quickly calm her down. When she woke up, Snow Bridgette was surprised to see the seven dwarves, and quickly accepted them as friends. Happy Katie was even happier to have a new friend. “EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!” she exclaimed. “Aren’t you excited, Bashful Sadie?” Bashful Sadie said shyly, “I guess. EEEEE!!!” After a few days, all the dwarves, with the exception of Grumpy Eva were used to and loved Snow Bridgette. She cooked, cleaned, and was a great friend. Unfortunately, Queen Heather found out where the princess was. She made a magic potion, and transformed into an old hag. She grabbed some Italian meatballs, and went to the cottage of the dwarves when they were out mining. She came to the small house, just when Snow White was just dusting the kitchen with the help of her animal friends. She proceeded to the window and said, in an old, creaky voice, “Hello, my darling.” Snow Bridgette was taken by surprise, and gasped. After her initial shock, she said, “Hello.” Queen Heather then asked her if she would like a meatball, which one had been injected with a poison. The princess, taken aback, said, “B-b-but, animals are our friends. I am a vegetarian! I can’t eat that!!!” The animals knew something was up, and ran to get help from the dwarves. Queen Heather then muttered to her self, “Oh, I forgot she didn’t eat meat.” She then saw an apple at her feet, picked it up, and rubbed the poisonous meatball all over it, and offered it to the princess. She said yes, and took one bite. That was her last bite. Snow Bridgette fell on the floor, asleep forever. All the dwarves arrived and found her asleep, and saw the Queen, still disguised as an old hag, running away from the scene of the crime. All of them ran after her, except for Dopey Lindsay, who was too busy petting a squirrel. Grumpy Eva charged forward, extremely mad with the queen, as the princess had finally attained friendship with her. Sleepy Owen fell asleep on the way there, and Sneezy Cody had a sneeze attack and was sidelined. Bashful Sadie was too shy to do anything and stopped. Happy Katie would not go on without her. “We are BFDFFL. Best Female Dwarf Friends For Life!!! We can’t go on without each other,” Happy Katie cried. So they sat there talking about some cute male dwarf that looked kind of like The Magic Mirror, Justin. A storm was brewing, and Noah the Doc was freaked out. He stopped and hid in a cave, leaving Grumpy Eva alone. The queen had reached the mountaintop, and was sure that she was safe from the dwarves. She was wrong. Grumpy Eva climbed to the tip of the mountain with a special weapon. She aimed at the queen, when lightning struck the rock, and she toppled down onto the queen with the weapon, which was an electric razor. Queen Heather was pushed off of the mountain, shaved bald, and was never heard from again. The dwarves rushed home, and put Snow Bridgette in a glass coffin to keep from having to bury her. Prince Geoff was riding one day, still searching for his princess, and he saw the dwarves mourning over the glass coffin. He went over there and saw the fair maiden, and realizing she was his true love, open the coffin up, and kissed her. Snow Bridgette then came alive again, as the sleep could only be broken by true love’s kiss. She then got on Prince Geoff’s horse, and they made out the whole way to his castle. THE END!!! Review: I am really ready to stop the contest and make you the winner. 10/10 '' Codaa5's Story (Im making this look like it was on camera) Hansel and Gretel Cast: Hansel- Duncan Gretel- Courtney Father- Geoff Mother- Bridgette The Witch- Heather Neighbor- Harold Bunny- DJ's Bunny Arguing Producer- Chris Maclean Story: Hansel and Gretel were outside cutting wood into brooms for their father who had been picking berry's all day for food. "Oh, when will father be back" said Hansel. "I'm so hungry I could eat this broom! Wait, is this broom edible?". "No you dweeb!" replied Gretel. "Sheesh! Take a berry (pill)" said Hansel "When will father be home! I'm realllllyyyy hungry!" said Gretel, then Bridgette, the mother came out. "Are you done yet?" said Mother. "Yes Mother, Can we eat now?" said Gretel. "Now kids, you know when Father gets home we'll eat!" replied Mother. The next you know the producer came on set. "Cut!" said Chris. "Chris!!!" shouted the entire cast (except for bunny). "You know what, Im not good when it comes to fairy tales. I quit!" said Chris again. He walked off set, moments later everyone went off stage. THE END '''Review: 'Witty and creative. '''9.5/10' Usitgz's Story 'Little Blonde Riding Hood' Once upon a time there was a little girl named Lindsay traveling to her grandmas Katie and Sadie's house to give then some honey. On her way to the house she met the Big Bad Duncan who was carving a skull in a tree. ""Who are you?" asked Lindsay. "I'm the Big Bad Duncan, and where are you heading to little girl?" replied the Big Bad Duncan. "I'm going to my Grandmas' house," Lindsay said. "Very interesting," replied the Big Bad Duncan. Lindsay took the long way to her Grandmas' house, but the Big Bad Duncan took the short cut. When the Big Bad Duncan reached Gandmas' house he saw Grandma Katie in her bed and tied her up in the closet and layed in her bed. Grandma Sadie came in Katie's room and saw the Big Bad Duncan sitting in her bed. "OMG Katie look at my shoes!" Sadie said. "So fetch," said the Big Bad Duncan trying to imitate Katie. "I know right, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" said Sadie. "Eeee," said the Big Bad Duncan. "Why didn't you EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE with me?" questioned Sadie. "Ummmmmmmmmm... because," answered the Big Bad Duncan. "And why do you have a unibrow and green hair?" asked a puzzled Sadie. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nothing," answered the Big Bad Duncan. Then Grandma Sadie started pelting the Big Bad Duncan with apples (lol). Then it broke out into a fist fight. When Lindsay walked in the door carrying the honey she saw the Big Bad Duncan and Grandma Sadie on the floor, both dripping blood. "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Where is Grandma Katie?" Screamed and questioned Lindsay. Lindsay searched the bedroom and finally came to the closet. She opened it up and saw Grandma Katie in there and untied her and then gave her the honey. "OMG your OK grandma Sadie," said Lindsay. "Ummm.. I'm Katie and why is Sadie lying on the floor bleeding?" said Katie. They took Sadie and the Big Bad Duncan to the hospital. While there they met the receptionist Cody, and Katie and him started flirting. When Sadie and the Big Bad Duncan were healed they took Sadie home and lived happily ever after. '''THE END!' Review: ''Another great fanfic. Only problem is some grammar stuff. 9.8/10'' Tdi's Story Review: ''If your team loses, I can almost guarentee you will go home. 0/10'' Sorreltail18's Story CINDERELLA but this is kinda like Revenge to heather but enjoy! Cinderella-heather stepsister 1-lindsey stepsister 2- beth fairy- leshawna prince-justin Long ago there was a ratty big house belonging to the stepsisters and Cinderella (aka Heather). Heather worked day and night and was bossed around by Lindsey and Beth. "Give me red nailpolish please.", Lindsey said. "Give me some cupcakes please!" Beth added. Heather was about to say some bad things but if she did she'd be shocked by her eletric collor. When a letter came saying that the prince was asking for a wife the stepsisters wanted to go. "I will be the prince's wife because im soooooo pretty", Lindsey happily said. "I know!" agreed Beth. " Can I have a break and come?" asked Heather. "Umm... I don't know." Lindsey said. 'NO!" Beth quickly said. They left and Heather cried. "I can't believe im doing this for a backstabbing...I mean 'Hello is anybody there?'", complained Leshawna the fairy. "Can you help me er... i don't need help." Heather said. "This is my job and you want to go to the ball... you and the prince have less of a chance to be together but whatever." Leshawna commeted. She told Heather all things that the fairy for Cinderella told and Heather went. When Prince Justin walked out he saw Lindsey. "That will be my wife.." he said proudly. "Wait... Im supposed to be your wife...' Heather pleaded. 'OK" Justin said but it was midnight and Heather left and dropped her glass slipper. "Oh my gosh!" Heather said but left anyway. Than Justin went out to find who lost her glass slipper and Heather was chosen but... he chose Lindsey to be his wife. THE END Review: ''Wonderfully witty with a TDI twist. 9/10'' Zakkoroen's Story 'Lindsay and the three Bears ' One day, a girl named Lindsay was walking through the forest. Now, this was not a wise thing to do, as she was previously warned not to do so, but I never said she was the sharpest tack in the box. Anyway, she was walking through the forest, which as I said, was not very good idea, when she came upon a small house. This house was inhabited by three Bears, but they had gone into town to buy some magazines while their steaks cooled. As you know, one must never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever go into the house of someone you do not know. Lindsay, of course, walked right in. She came upon a table with three steaks on it. She had not eaten breakfast, and so decided to eat the steaks. She tried the largest steak. "EW, this one's too rare," Lindsay shrieked. The next steak was no better. "This one's to well done!" The final steak, however.......... "MMMMMMMM, this one's just right." All these steaks made Lindsay want to sit down. She tried three chairs. One was too lumpy, one was too soft, and the one that was just right broke apart. All this made Lindsay quite tired, so she went upstairs and curled in a bed that was just right.......... Lindsay faintly heard a voice. "........Someone's been sleeping in my bed, an' she's still here!" Lindsay awoke to find three Bears holding magazines standing above her. Lindsay screamed, jumped out the window, and ran home. Lindsay never went into the forest alone again. "What was that?" Asked Papa Bear. "I don't know," replied Teenage Bear. "I was just going to offer her my extra copy of Teen Vogue..." Review: ''Creative and a joy to read. 9.5/10'' Ezekielguy's Story Review: ''Dang, you really needed a story to redeem yourself to your team. 0/10'' Thebiggesttdifan's Story Rapun-dsay ''' A few years ago there was a rich, single woman named Heather who had an adopted daughter named Lindsay who had unusually long blonde hair. They lived in an apartment complex with a broken elevator and no stairs. The other people in the apartments climbed down, but Heather used her daughter’s hair to get down. Lindsay hated this because every time her mother would comment how messy her hair was, but she pretended not to be bothered by this. One day she was gazing down from the balcony and saw a boy in a red shirt and red pants who looked sort of…beautiful. Lindsay tried climbing down to meet him, but she was caught hanging over the outside of her balcony railing. Her mother dragged her back in the house and told her she should never do that again. “Seriously, Lindsay, why were you trying to climb when you didn’t even know HOW?” “Will you teach me?” Lindsay asked eagerly. “Uh…no.” That was the brief reply from Heather as she went to comb her hair. But neither she nor Lindsay knew what would come next. The beautiful boy was watching Lindsay interact with Heather and Heather climb down Lindsay’s hair…and he decided to do a very brave thing. He called to Lindsay. “Lindsay, Lindsay, let down your hair!” Lindsay was taken aback by this statement, but she obeyed. The beautiful boy finally climbed Lindsay’s hair, but only after several failures. It was then when they introduced themselves. The boy called himself Tyler, and he was apparently living the same, sad life as Lindsay. His mother Courtney had kept him locked up in his bedroom by his father’s orders, not that he ever got to see his father. They were talking a lot until Heather came along. “Lindsay! What did I tell you? DON’T CLIMB! And let down your hair, NOW!” Heather commanded. Lindsay felt very brave at the moment. She used all the brains she had at the moment, and screamed, “NO! I’m tired of being here! I’m gonna get this dude to fix the elevator so I can have a new, non-slave life!” She then whispered to Tyler, “I can’t believe I just said that.” Tyler did end up forcing the elevator up by pushing it from under—after several times trying to do so, of course. The elevator ended up actually working, though, when Tyler’s friend Noah fixed it. The two ran away from their homes, found a place next to a lot of Tyler’s friends, and lived there happily ever after. '''Review:''' ''Interesting. Kind of confusing at parts. '''8/10'' Tdifan1234's Story Little Red Riding Courtney (with side comments brought to you by Tdifan1234!) Cast ''' Little Red Riding Hood--Courtney Grandma--Geoff Big, Bad Wolf--Duncan Woodsman--Noah '''Story One day, Courtney decided to visit her good friend, Geoff in the Hospital. He had 17 broken bones in his body from hanging out with Bridgette too much ( lol, ‘cuz she’s the klutz.). What should I wear? She thought. She decided to wear her red sweat jacket (hence, Little red riding Courtney). She made some chocolate chip cookies for Geoff and headed to the St.Wawanakwa hospital (lol). When she was walking, she ran into Duncan. “Hey, princess. Are those for me?” He said with a smirk on his face. “No, they’re for Geoff.” Courtney replied. Then Duncan said in a jealous tone, “What’s so special about Geoff, huh? YOU’RE CHEATING ON ME AREN’T YOU!” “ No, Geoff’s in the Hospital. He broke 17 of his bones.” Courtney said in a matter-of-fact way. Duncan said, “ Well, since I’m your boyfriend, I should get cookies, too, ya know!” While Duncan was talking Courtney managed to sneak away and run down to the hospital. Hse then saw Geoff lying in bed with several casts, but he looked strangely different. He beared a strange resemblance to Duncan. No, that couldn’t be Duncan. He must just be really sick, that’s all. ''Courtney thought. “Hey, dude! Thanks for stopping by!” said ''“Geoff”. Courtney thought his voice sounded odd. She said, “Wow, Geoff. Your voice sounds different.” He then said, “Yeah, must be allergies. I think I’m allergic to the flowers people keep sending me.” Courtney then said, “You also look quite different today.” “Ummm….That’s because I uhhh… broke my face!” “Geoff” said, unsure. Then Noah the surgeon came in the room and said, “ Geoff, time for your X-rays and painful tests!” “Geoff” ''then said, “AAHHHH! I can’t take it anymore!” He then took off the disguise and it ended up that it was Duncan. Courtney said, “If you wanted cookies, then you shoulda just asked…” Then they all lived happily ever after. 'The End' '''Review: 'Rotflol! '''9/10' And the winner is... The Writing Gophers get an average of 7.76. The Typing Bass get 5.5, and lose again. Zakkoroen's nomination Nalyd Renrut: Zakkoroen, you are the BoW. Who are you nominating and why? (pick 2) Zakkoroen:I'll pick Ezekielguy, as for the other... sorry, thebiggesttdifan, but you got a relatively low score compared to the others. Nothing personal. Nalyd Renrut: Now both will say why they should stay. (Decision will be made on Friday, no matter how much people beg.) Ezekielguy's reason I vote for myself becuz I did not write my storie. I was feeling deppressed becuz I had a viruis of some sort. Thebiggesttdifan's reason OK, I think I should stay because at least I got a...well, a pretty good score this time, and Ezekielguy hasn't even posted a story yet, out of the 2 times. The Decision Nalyd Renrut: My decision is.... Thebiggesttdifan, say good-bye to Ezekielguy. Ezekeilguy, hand in your paprer. you have been eliminated. Reason: (this is what I say as I burn the paper) "Ezekielguy was a no-show. He talked a big game, but played a little one." Meaning: (Explination of the reason) Ezekielguy's description of him self sounded very good, but he never wrote anything. Week 3 Chat Nalyd Renrut: Can the Typing Bass turn it around??????????? Tdifan1234: I don't know if I can write a story this week. My parents took away the computer for a week and I'm really busy. Can I be off the hook on this one, please? Nalyd Renurt: Don't give up on your team! They might win! thebiggesttdifan: Crap! I was doing Sadie and Harold. Oh well, I'll just do Sadie and Harold because hopefully Tdi's story won't be EXACTLY the same. Nalyd Renrut: Two people are allowed to do the same couple. thebiggesttdifan: Do you like my story? Nalyd Renrut: Well this certainly is an.... interesting week for everybody....... thebiggesttdifan: LOL the Bob cheated at checkers then broke up the fight thing was funny. Nalyd Renrut: Yeah, lol. I think people are going to have a better time with the next three weeks. (well, maybe not next week....) Usitgz: Thanks guys and I hope next challenge is like the Heather mauls a bear. OR Write a romantic story with Ezekiel invovled. tou know more prercise. Nalyd Renrut: Next week will be really hard. Oh by the way, I forgot I don't have school so my alarm won't go off, so the stories might not be graded at 6:10. Probably by 8:00, though. thebiggesttdifan: YES! Dabedubedabudubeda! Neooowwww! Peoooow! Neooowpeeeowneeeow! (Cody moment, sorry) Well, I'm pretty confident I won't be nominated this week if my team loses. Nalyd Renrut: *holds out a gummy bear* Take this gummy bear and you should be fine. thebiggesttdifan: *puts gummy bear in pocket* Well, I took it. I guess I'll just stray from this wiki a while since tommorow's nomination day. Nalyd Renrut: May the corn syrup be with you. *floats away on a pancake* (I'm having a special moment. LOL) Nalyd Renrut: Locking time! '''IMPORTANT: ALL GOPHER SCORES WILL COUNT! DUE TO POPULAR DEMAND (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE)!!! And this wasn't the best week, so expect low scores.' thebiggesttdifan: Hmmm...will Ricky or Codaa5 get eliminated today? Nalyd Renrut: I can guarentee that somebody will be going home... Nalyd Renrut: The results will be in at 5:00 isntead of 6:00, I'm going out tonight... Challenge 3 This week is a romantic contest based on couples in TDI that aren't confirmed/real. Like you couldn't do gwen and trent or duncan and courtney. Any questions about couples that also aren't allowed can be asked on the talk page. It will be judged on if the relationship is made to be believable, creativity, and grammar. The lowest score on the Writing Gophers won't count, as they have one extra person. JUDGING WILL START ON THURSDAY (PAGE WILL BE LOCKED 6:10 AM EST TIME) AND A PERSON WILL BE ELIMINATED FRIDAY (6:00 PM EST TIME)!!!!!!!!!! Ricky490's Story Ezekiel and Bridgette- Love Not Meant To Be When Bridgette was eliminated, Ezekiel had a little crush on her. Later, when DJ was eliminated, Ezekiel decided to actually talk to her. "Hey, Bridgette,eh" Ezekiel said. "Hey, Ezekiel" Bridgette said who looked very depressed. "What's the matter, eh?" Ezekiel said trying to cheer Bridgette up and Bridgette then said, "I missed Geoff, we had a relationship, as soon as he's eliminated or wins it, I'll make out with him and never stop" Bridgette said "Thanks for listening, you made me a little bit more better." Bridgette then came close to Ezekiel and gave him a big hug, "Score, eh" Ezekiel whispered while still giving Bridgette a big hug. Later at the Haut Camp-ture episode, Ezekiel tried to make a move on Bridgette, TWICE!, but was stopped twice and she and Geoff were still making out. After that, Ezekiel knew that his love for Bridgette will never be, and so Ezekiel never showed affection to Bridgette (or not much anyone, for that matter) ever again.' THE END!' Review: ''Oh, poor home school! Very creative, good job! (This might be a low score but this wasn't the best week for anyone.) 7.5/10'' TDI19's Story KJ: The Story of Katie and DJ's First Date After Total Drama Action, there was a reunion. All 22 of the original campers went. Katie and Sadie were looking forward to seeing Justin again. That was, until he arrived with an Italian girlfriend. Katie and Sadie were both shocked and dismayed. They went to the party, but were upset. During the party, Katie danced with DJ, and fell head over heels for him. “Hey, DJ, would you like to go out with me?” asked Katie. “Sure,” DJ replied. A few weeks later, they had their date at Chef’s Roadkill Café. Katie was in a nice white dress and DJ wore a tuxedo. However, there was a third person on their date. It was Bunny. Bunny sat on the table, and hopped about when the drinks and appetizers arrived. Katie thought that his was adorable and picked Bunny up and started to pet him. “Awwwww! He is so cute!” Katie said, “and really soft too!” Now, DJ did not want to be rude, or make Katie upset, so he stayed quiet throughout the appetizers and salad. During the meal, he tried to talk to Katie, and asked her about her likes, but she just kept her attention on Bunny. He was just too cute. Finally, after dinner, DJ could not take it anymore. He got up aggressively right when Chef got to their table with the dessert. He accidently knocked the dessert out of Chef’s hands, and onto Katie. “OMG! DJ! Why did you throw cake at me?” Katie screamed. “Sorry, sorry, sorry!” DJ said, “Are you okay?” “I guess I am alright,” Katie replied. The two shared the remaining slice, after Katie cleaned up. They realized they really did like each other, and kissed. Later, Katie picked up Sadie from her date. “So, how was your date with Owen?” Katie inquired. “You know, I don’t seem to remember Owen as much as his ADORABLE pet coconut,” Sadie said, “How was your date?” “Well, at first DJ was less engaging then the salad, but he turned out to be really sweet and nice,” Katie said. “How was the dessert?” Sadie questioned. “Great. I had two helpings of it!” Katie giggled. “OOOOOH! What did you have?” Sadie asked. “Coconut cream cake,” Katie said. Sadie gasped and shouted, “How could you be such a cannibal???” THE END!!! Review: ''Always a pleasure reading your work! Four great couples in one story! OwenXSadie Mr.CoconutXSadie KatieXDJ KatieXDJ's attention hogging bunny! Just a few grammar issues. 9.7/10'' Codaa5's Story Trent Hawk: The Story of Trent and Heather One day after Total Drama Action. Trent was skateboarding at the local skate park. When Heather and Gwen were watching him. Gwen accidently made a sign at Trent which was supposed to go to Heather, and when Trent saw it he made a break-up sign to Gwen, And then Trent fell off his skateboard and went flying into the side-ramp. Heather gasped and went over to him, Trent stared at Heather for a moment and they started to make out. When Gwen saw it she ran away. "You got a real nice smile" said Trent. Heather giggled. "I know" replied Heather. Years later they married and had 10 Children, all named Bob, Chuck, Larry, Mary, Allyson, Jarelyz, Briana, Jacob, Matt and Joshua. Even though all of their fussing and fighting, it actually made a pretty good relationship. And about Gwen, Oh. You don't even want to know about her right now! The End! Review: ''I assume the gesture is the *dun dun dun* finger??? I am sorry to say it but I don't think that it really still had their personalities. Heather, I would have thought, would laugh at him. 5/10'' Usitgz's Story Lindsay and Cody- The Couple no one Expected After Total Drama Action ended Lindsay and Tyler were together thinking of how there relationship would go on. In the middle of the talk Cody came in and eavesdropped. He heard the words; Bob, cheated, broke, up, and finally. Cody decided to try to make his move. "I heard what happened between you and Tyler," Cody said. "You did?" Lindsay inquired. "Yep heard you broke up," Cody said. "Yeah, the big fight between Tyler and Bob," Lindsay replied. "Wait, what just happened?" Cody asked. "Well Tyler got in a fight with bob who cheated at checkers, so I broke up the fight, that finally ended their competitive checkers league," Lindsay said. "Wow, akward," Cody said Katie and Sadie came and heard between, did, broke, fight, just, checkers, and wow. Sadie said, "OMG Katie, Justin sat between Duncan and Courtney, and broke them up. They started to fight just before they saw Bob and Tyler fighting over checkers, whom stopped fighting and said wow!" The End, or is it...! Review: ''ROTFLOL! Checkers? Nice! Not a lot of actual couple-ness, but still good. 8/10'' Tdi's Story Sadie and Harold After Total Drama Action, Harold asked Leshawna if they would be BF/GF again. "Didn't you hear me fool? I'm not ready for that!" she said. That broke Harold's heart. Sadie went up to him and asked him what's wrong. "She says she isn't ready, but I don't like her anymore." "Awwwwww, that's sad. Harold, I think you're nice." "Really?" "Ya, wanna be my boyfriend?" "Okay, let's make Leshawna jealous." But Sadie wasnt joking. They went out, Leshawna called him and was mad at him. "I really like you, Harold." Sadie said. "Really, well I kinda like you." he replied. They became real BF/GF. The End! This sucks, I know. I cant do romantic Review: ''Sort of confusing. Still oaky. Grammar issues, though. Good to see you finally posted a story, however. 6/10'' Sorreltail18's Story Ezekiel and Izzy Ezekiel is a home schooled sexist and all the girls hate him for his commets about girls. Izzy on the other hand is a crazy! So Ezekiel liked Bridgette but she doesn;t like him. Ezekiel thought about Izzy and Izzy was to busy thinking about bears. " Maybe i can get Izzy to like me!",''Ezekeili thought. Izzy went by Ezekeil and said..."You know girls don;t like you becasuse of you comments"she said. Poor Ezekiel. THE END -im not good at romantic stories '''Review: 'Confusing, and didn't make much sense to me. Why did Izzy randomly remind Ezekiel about girls? Did he try to make her like him? '''3/10' Zakkoroen's Story '''Noah and Eva- the unlikely couple' Noah stepped off of the Boat of Losers and onto the dock of Playa Des Losers. He surveyed his surroundings, which included the biggest water slide he had ever seen, and Eva strangling a very distressed-looking Ezekiel. "Hey, help a brother out, eh?" squeaked Ezekiel as Noah passed. "Oh, but you seem to be doing a perfectly good job yourself,"replied Noah sarcastically. Noah found himself a room, and went to sleep. Over the next few days, something extraordinary happened to Noah. He agreed to help Eva in her anger management, and they soon found themselves growing closer and closer, culminating in a kiss at the end of one session. This grabbed the attention of most of the other losers, particuarly Katie and Sadie. Noah bade a tearful goodbye when Eva returned to the contest, but was overjoyed when she returned that very evening. They continued their relationship, but their differences drove them apart shortly after Total Drama Action. They would get back together years later, and eventually married with one child, a son named Phineas. The End Review: ''Great story. Another example of capturing the essence of the challenge. 9.8/10'' Thebiggesttdifan's Story Cody and Beth-maybe they're cousins (Yes, it's short, but COME ON!) Cody and Beth never really interacted with each other in season 1. Their only real reaction was in Paintball Deer Hunter, but in TDA and so on it was a whole different story. Cody returned to Total Drama Action about episode 10. He, Beth, and Lindsay formed an alliance. Cody acted as the brains of this group, and took a liking to both Beth and Lindsay. When Beth was voted off, Cody moaned (similar to Geoff moaning Bridgette's elimination) till the next challenge. When Cody was finally eliminated in the final 5, he went up and hugged Beth as he got onto TDA Aftermath. Beth responded by kissing him, and Cody fell backward in Noah's face, causing him to make the first non-sarcastic expression on TDA. Review: ''Moaning? I think you mean mourning. Maybe their cousins made me laugh, though! Little confusing though, like the part about Noah's face. 7/10'' Tdifan1234's Story Gwen and Cody--The Couple even Gwen didn't expect One day after the competition, on Playas Des Losers, Gwen woke up early, just like she usually did. She found a note on the floor, picked it up, and read it. It said: Gwen, When we first met, it was no surprise. I knew that you were special when you looked in my eyes. You're really smart, pretty, and cool. So, if you can, come and meet me by the pool. I hope you come over 'cuz I don't want you to miss, I really want to share one...last...kiss. Sincerely, Your Secret Admirer Gwen immediately thought of Trent. Who else could write such a sweet poem? ''she thought. She got dressed quickly, anticipating to meet her secret admirer, who she was pretty confident was Trent. When she finally arrived at the pool, the one and only Cody was waiting. ''Its probably just a coincidence. Cody couldn't have wrote that. Or could he? These were some of the thoughts running through her head. Cody said, "Hey Gwen. So you got the poem?" Gwen was shocked. "You wrote that?" she said. Cody said, "Yeah. Did you like it?" "Yeah. I did. I loved it." Gwen said. She was touched and gave Cody a hug. Cody gave a thumbs up to Noah and Harold, who were watching from afar. Then Cody said, with a gleam of hope,"So, you wanna go out sometime? How does next saturday sound?" Gwen said, "Yeah, that sounds great." Gwen gave Cody a kiss on the cheek and left. Cody then sighed and fainted after she left. The End. Review: ''Gee, Cody seems to be a player this week! 9.5/10'' And the winner is... The Writing Gophers got a score of 7.24. The Typing Bass scored 7.325. The Typing Bass win!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TDI19's Nomination Nalyd Renrut: TDI19, pleas enominate two people from your team for elimination, and explain why. TDI19: I was on vaca for a little. I nominate Codaa5 because he got only a "5" and Ricky490 because he has been having grammar issues throughout the competition. Ricky490's Reason I know I have been having grammar problems during these last few weeks, but trust me I'll improve, at least I got a better score, Tdi and Codaac5 did worse, than me. Let me stay and I'll write and edit my story before putting it on this website. Please, I'll improve, just don't eliminated me. Codaa5's Reason I know I got the lowest score this time. But it was only 1 point under TDI's, and he hasn't written a story for the past two weeks, Please keep me and I'll give my best to redeem myself to the team. Something that has never happened before Nalyd Renrut: (Codaa5, you can still post a reason) I need to hear for somebody else. I need to hear from Tdi. Tdi is now nominated by Nalyd Renrut. Tdi's Reason The Decision Nalyd Renrut: My decision is.... Tdi, hand in your paprer. you have been eliminated. Reason: "Tdi missed the first two weeks. And he finally showed up a week late and a story short. Meaning: Tdi didn't do much and his story didn't make up for the weeks he was gone. Week 4 Chat Nalyd Renrut: People! This week you get to vote on the challenge! Challenge 1: ''You will write a story using somebody else's fan-fiction characters! Grading will be on grammar, and if the original author (granted we can reach them) thinks you used their characters well.'' Challenge 2: You will write about Heather's transformation to being a good person. It will be judged on grammar and actuall possibility of happening. Vote now! Results posted tomorrow. TDI19: Challenge 2 Ricky490: Challenge 1 (I mean Heather will never be nice and I like the idea for Challenge 1) Tdifan1234: Challenge 1 thebiggesttdifan: Challenge 1 (it sounds awesome plus Challenge 2 is way too specific and we need creativity) Codaa5: Challenge 1 Usitgz: Challenge 1 (Can it include other characters to?) Nalyd Renrut: You can use any characters not in TDI and not in your own fics. Well, majority ruls for challenge one. Zakkoroen:Uh-oh. I just might flop this week. If I do, don't vote me off, I am not good at using others' characters! Codaa5: Well Zakk, if Challenge 1 is the challenge, just plan ahead of time. Plan the campers your using. Learn their personality's on their camper pages, (If they have one) and then hopefully your ready! Nalyd Renrut: For anybody wondering I'm working on a prize that could change somebody's life (well, at least their popularity on the wiki) Challenge 4 Nalyd Renrut: (That's right! posted early!) You will write a story using somebody else's fan-fiction characters! Grading will be on grammar, and if the original author (granted we can reach them) thinks you used their characters well.